A known embroidering machine generally judges whether embroidery fits into an embroidery frame used in the embroidering machine by comparing data related to a shape or a size of each frame with embroidery data. In these circumstances, a related issue is the method for obtaining frame data.
A known embroidering machine is described in JP 2848870B which includes a movable frame and an embroidery frame. The movable frame is movable within a plane surface and the embroidery frame for holding cloth is detachably assemblable to the movable plate. A bar code, which is storing information indicating an embroidery frame type, is fixed to the embroidery frame, and a bar code reader is provided on the movable frame.
With the structure of the known embroidering machine, various embroidery frames can be used in response to an item or, a part to be embroidered. Frames having different shapes such as a flat frame and a cap frame are attached to movable frames having different shapes. Accordingly, when the bar code reader is provided on the movable frame, the bar code reader should be provided on each one of various movable frames respectively. In such circumstances, the question of cost is invariably arises. Further, a contacting portion for transmitting a signal should respectively be provided on the movable frame and the embroidering machine body.
A need thus exists for an embroidering machine configured to obtain information related to the embroidery frame at a low cost and to simplify a path that transmits the information.